


Ever Fallen in Love?

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi, Playlist, fan mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: Someday it will be you, Harry. You’ll meet her and you’ll know it’s wrong from the first moment you see her; you’ll know there’s nothing you can do about it.





	Ever Fallen in Love?

**Author's Note:**

> _Someday it will be you, Harry. You’ll meet her and you’ll know it’s wrong from the first moment you see her; you’ll know there’s nothing you can do about it._

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142145140@N08/43353244565/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
